Charlie Hawkins
"I'm trying to do what's best for you and I've never even known what was best for me." ''- Charlie Hawkins to Sawyer Hawkins. Early Life; ''"I had just two things in my life: boxing and my mom. That was all that mattered." Charles John Hawkins II, known more commonly as 'Charlie' is the only son of Charles 'Chuck' Hawkins I and Kara Rose Wayne born on the 21st of January 1886 in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia where Charlie grew up. Chuck was a manual worker and left home to work on the new railways of the time, Charlie's birth came only six months after Chuck was pronounced dead in a construction incident. From then on Kara raised Charlie single-handedly, often moving houses on several occassions as they fell on hard times and often couldn't afford rent. Kara then landed a job working on a farm when Charlie was three years old where they lived. Charlie would help with tasks on the farm, the owner a wealthy land owner named Harrison Long took a shine to Charlie and introduced him to boxing. Charlie had a natural gift and soon began to make money off of his talent. Kara worried about Charlie staying up all night to make sure he came home from a fight unscathed. One night Charlie came home from a winning fight when his bitter opponent turned up at the farm with a gun and shot Kara, Harrison and Charlie dead. This was the first time that Charlie experienced the 'family curse' whereby every male in the Hawkins family was immortal. Charlie awoke healed to the bodies of his mother and Harrison and ranaway from home. Later Life; "You're my brother, there's nothing we can't achieve together. We're gonna take the world by storm." Charlie vanished from the world until he surfaced in Canada a few years after his mother's death where he met Jonah Marks with whom he became best friends with. Charlie and Jonah were inseperable and became like brothers, their bond growing when they discovered that they both were immortal. Though they were close Jonah bragged about his 'gift' whereas Charlie wanted to keep it a secret until Jonah convinced Charlie that they were 'god-like' and thus deserved to be treated so. When he was twenty-three and living in America, Charlie and Jonah met Sarah with whom the two friends fell in love with her. Sarah was wary of Jonah but liked Charlie and soon their romance blossomed. To prevent hurting Jonah's feelings Charlie and Sarah kept their relationship a secret though they were madly in love. Jonah was a ood friend but a bad influence and when Charlie's murder happened to cross paths Jonah talked Charlie into taking revenge. In an effort to distance himself from Jonah, Charlie and Sarah plan to runaway, when Jonah discovered Charlie's plan he visits Charlie and Sarah in a drunken state and explains to Charlie what he had discovered the reason behind their immortality. Two sons of the Hawkins' and the Marks' families had once fought over a girl and their fighting resulted in her death, the girls mother who was a witch had then cursed the families to live for an eternity alone. Jonah also confesses knowledge of a prophecy involving Charlie's future daughter having gained this information from a witch who had also clued him in on the story behind the family bloodlines. Believing that he was repeating a kind of destiny Joanh slit Sarah's throat before Charlie's eyes. Jonah leaves after promising to kill any descendents of Charlie's bloodline, including the prophisized daughter. After burying Sarah, Charlie leaves town and joins the army becoming involved with every major war. Post Vietnam; "Frank gave me a direction to take and I threw it back in his face. The last thing I said to him was that he should stop trying to save me and he died the next day." After returning from the Vietnam war in 1975, Charlie lives on the road on the back of a truck, stopping only for previsions. Charlie makes money from illegal boxing matches but is mostly on the run because of it, alongside borrowing money from dangerous people. Charlie drinks heavily and also gets involved with drugs suffering from many overdoses but as always surviving each one, his immortality still intact. Charlie hears nothing from Elias since their last encounter, Charlie having made a rule since to never father any children. Charlie is then approached by a former boxing coach Frank Swan who convinces him to take up the gloves once more. Charlie and Frank become good friends and share a father/son bond, with Frank being fully aware of Charlie's 'condition' and does his best to hide it from the press. Spanning for seven years as a boxing champion Charlie enjoys some stability in his life until he resorts back to drink and drugs as a part of the 'rock and roll lifestye' which brings an end to his career. Frank dies at aged eighty-seven in his sleep and the gym in which Charlie and Frank trained and lived, the gym is passed down to Frank's family and Charlie chooses to move on. On the 2nd of September 1983, Charlie is approached by a stranger who convinces him to take care of a baby girl, saying only that it is his destiny to do so. Begrudgingly Charlie takes on the baby naming her Sawyer Jamie Hawkins. Sawyer and Charlie live on the road together until Sawyer reaches the age of six when he gives her up for adoption. Season Five; "I'm not a good person kid and I know for a fact I'd pan out to be an even worse father." Going back to his old scams and ways of making money Charlie lives on the road once more. When caught up in a bar fight one night in 2007 Charlie bumps into a seventeen year old Sawyer. At first Charlie pushes Sawyer away and wants nothing to do with her, the years spent alone making him distant until Elias makes a return and goes after Sawyer. Charlie and Sawyer begin to make a family bond with Charlie even accompanying Sawyer on some of her hunts. Later Seasons; "A Hawkins don't need nobody." Charlie dips in and out of Sawyer's life on several occasions but never stays for too long. Charlie tends to alert Sawyer of supernatural activity in the area he happens to be touring in but doesn't usually involve himself in actual cases; unless he is trying to prevent Sawyer from getting hurt. Charlie moves back to Detroit to live in his and Frank's old apartment which is now owned by his Granddaughter Melanie Swan. Charlie and Melanie have an awkward relationship as Melanie has a instant dislike of him for seemingly no reason and Charlie is naturally defensive. After a while the pair grow closer and begin to form a kind of romantic relationship. After sometime Charlie tries intergrates himself more into Sawyer's life until he gains the chance to re-vamp his past boxing career. Though he is at first unsure of whether to take the job Sawyer convinces him to take a chance and so she moves in with her Aunt Eva, leaving Charlie to travel the world on his boxing tour, visiting Sawyer and Melanie on his days off. Personality; As a boy Charlie was generally well behaved but had a flavour for adventure and would often explore his surroundings. Charlie was also very close with his mother and found a kind of father in Harrison. Charlie was closest with Elias the pair being inseperable. Charlie though physically was quite gawky was an active child and involved himself in all kinds of sports such as American football, Soccer, Baseball and Basket ball. Elias brings out Charlie's more confident side their friendship running its course when Charlie realises that Elias is a bad influence on him. Over the years Charlie becomes grumpy and distant but is still the charming rogue he was as a teenager. Known as having severe anger problems Charlie is often outlandishly violent, though Charlie is also known as being a silver tongued devil. Appearance; Charlie has dark brown hair and blue eyes, standing at 6 foot tall and pricisely 2.5 inches. Charlie has an athletic build with a lot of muscle, his body weight stands at 181 pounds. He has rugged distinction to his face. Charlie is an Australian citizen (though his father Chuck is from Texas) but does has some Greek roots in his family timeline which could justify his chiseled features. Family Curse; Charlie belongs to a cursed bloodline where every son is born with immortality, meaning that Charlie cannot be killed or mained without automatically healing. The features of the healing factor means that Charlie can heal from wounds, push his bones back into place and recover from burns and loss of limb. Though Charlie can't die the process of aging is slowed down but not entirely preventable. Category:Males